Romantic Egoist
by Meg Rock
Summary: E se você tivesse uma poção do amor, e quisesse dá-la a alguém? E se a pessoa errada acabasse tomando esta poção? .: Yaoi :. Baseado no mangá oneshot Romantic Egoist de Hatori Bisco
1. Trailer

"_Temari e Tenten sempre foram as garotas mais estranhas da escola."_

"_Algumas pessoas dizem que elas são bruxas, mas eu acho isso tudo uma grande bobagem. Mas que elas tem algo fora do comum, ah, isso tem."_

"_E quando o assunto é algum amor impossível, elas ficam muito entusiasmadas. Entusiasmadas até de mais."_

- Não sei do que estão falando. Vou embora, un.

- Deidara-kun, você sabe muito bem ao que estamos nos referindo.

- Para nos não é nenhum segredo que você está apaixonado pelo Itachi-kun.

"_Droga. E eu pensando que tinha escondido o meu 'segredinho' muito bem!"_

- Então, você vai deixar nós te ajudarmos ou não?

- O-o que querem dizer com isto?

- Que nós vamos te ajudar, por suposto. Não se preocupe, não vamos sair por aí dizendo que o tão famoso _garanhão _loiro é gay. Apenas podemos te dar uma coisinha que vai te ajudar...

- ...

- Está vendo este frasco, Deidara-kun? Mistere-o com meio copo de água e você terá uma poção de amor com a duração de duas semanas.

- Vocês são loucas, un. Querem que eu apareça na frente dele e diga "E aí Uchiha, bebe isso aqui beleza"?

- Pode ser assim, se você achar que vai dar certo...

- Nós sabemos que você quer isso. E também...

- VOCÊS FICAM TÃO FOFOS JUNTOS!

"_Kami-sama. No que é que eu fui me meter! Agora tenho duas loucas segurando minhas mãos, dizendo que é lindo o fato de eu ser gay."_

"_E é por isso mesmo que agora eu estou na biblioteca, local que o Itachi costuma estar, com um copo na mão, e com uma puta cara de idiota"_

"_Por que eu fui aceitar isso? Não vai dar certo. Ele vai desconfiar, com certeza. Eu ficava contente só de ficar olhando pra ele, de longe. Que nem aquelas garotas fazem comigo. Mas não, eu tinha que ser idiota e aceitar isso. Vamos lá, com naturalidade, é só entregar o copo..."_

- Com licença, posso beber isso?

- Sasori-no-danna? Não faça isso, un!

"_Uma simples palavra: F-O-D-E-U."_

- Deidara... Quer namorar comigo?

"_Kami-sama, eu repito: por que eu tinha que aceitar isso?"_

* * *

Yoo minna !  
Bom, isso foi só um trailler pra vocês terem uma idéia de como vai ser a fic.  
Vai ser curtinha, não tenho paciência pra fazer coisas graaandes x.x  
Eu já tinha postado isso em uma outra conta, só que era uma versão NaruHina. Coomo não gosto mais desse casal, fiz um yaoi agora xD  
Poovo , mandem **reviews**, okay ?  
Não quero apenas favoritagens u.ú  
Arigatoou , kissus e até o próx cap x]


	2. Romantic Egoist

"_Kami-sama, eu repito: por que eu tinha que aceitar isso?"_

"_Eu não tive coragem de responder aquela pergunta. Eu não tive coragem de olhar na cara do danna. A única coisa que eu tive coragem mesmo para fazer foi sair correndo. Kami-sama, eu posso não ter sido um bom garoto antes, mas eu prometo que eu serei se você fizer com que ninguém tenha percebido a minha situação. E também, é claro, se você fizer com que isso tudo acabe."_

- Ai ai, Deidara-kun, você é mesmo muito atrapalhado- disseram Temari e Tenten juntas.

- Akasuna Sasori, segundo ano A. Ele está na mesma sala que você Deidara-kun...

- Cabelos ruivos, dizem que ele tem algumas tatuagens.

- É meio calado, e seu hobby é construir marionetes... Atrevo-me dizer que é meio estranho...

- Eu já sei de tudo isso, un. Sasori-no-danna é meu amigo desde criança, já conheço tudo sobre ele, un.

- Certo, então achamos que você não se importa de namorá-lo pelo menos durante essas duas semanas...

- Como assim? É CLARO QUE EU ME IMPORTO, UN!

- Deidara-kun, se acalme, por favor...

- Essa poção era pra fazer com que o Uchiha se apaixonasse por mim para que eu conseguisse conquistá-lo, un! E agora vocês vem falando que eu vou ter que namorar o danna...

- Nos ouça, Deidara!

- Nós te vendemos a poção com a promessa de que ela ia fazer a pessoa que a bebesse se apaixonar momentaneamente por você, e até onde eu sei, ela está fazendo o efeito certo!

- Eu sei, mas...

- Não diga "mas"! Você não pode nos culpar por seus erros.

"_Ah, mas que droga. Elas estão certas, mas o que eu vou fazer agora?"_

- Hai, hai, já entendi, un. Mas agora...

- Deidara-kun, por favor, entenda. O erro foi seu, e a poção é infalível. Agora você vai ter que namorá-lo. E mesmo que o Sasori-kun não seja do tipo 'amoroso', a poção criou algo muito forte, semelhante ao amor dentro dele. E como ele não sentia isso antes, o comportamento dele também foi afetado.

- Bom, a responsabilidade agora é toda sua.

- Mas... nós não podemos assistir a um relacionamento destes e ficar de braços cruzados!

"_Ah, é claro. Se tratando destas duas loucas, mesmo que o problema fosse inteiramente meu elas iam querer fazer alguma coisa"_

- NÓS TE AJUDAREMOS!

"_Kami-sama, o que eu fiz de tão ruim para merecer isso?"_

- Ah, Deidara, finalmente te achei! Vamos embora juntos hoje. – Disse Sasori, entrando na sala.

- Danna? É que, eu, un... preciso passar na biblioteca, un!

- Tudo bem, eu vou junto.

- Mas, un... talvez eu demore muito!

- Não tem problema, eu espero. Vamos, você já me fez esperar muito, e sabe que eu odeio isso.

"_Posso dizer que essa última frase meio que me aliviou. Mesmo estando um pouco idiota por causa da droga da poção, ele continua sendo o Sasori-no-danna, meu amigo de infância..."_

- Até amanhã Sasori-kun, Deidara-kun...

- Boa sorte, Deidara-kun. – Sussurrou Temari, com um sorriso malicioso.

"_Mas que droga, eu tinha que fazer isso. Eu normalmente consigo colocar em ordem meus pensamentos e falar tudo o que eu quero. Mas por causa do maldito sentimento que guardo pelo Uchiha, as vezes eu fico sem fala e não consigo fazer nada. Se eu tivesse coragem o suficiente para falar tudo na cara dele, nada disso estaria acontecendo, eu não precisaria da droga da poção e se precisasse, eu já teria dito não ao danna."_

"_E se eu tivesse dito 'não' desde o início, eu não teria que fingir que queria passar na biblioteca e ele não estaria aqui comigo. Fala sério, o que eu faria em uma biblioteca? Ler livros? Humph. Acho que eu nunca li um livro inteiro na minha. Bom, já que eu tenho que fingir que precisava pegar algum livro, vou ver algum interessante pelo menos... A verdadeira arte? Tem umas esculturas de argila na capa, parece ser bom..."_

- Você sempre gostou desses bonecos de argila, não é Deidara? Desde pequeno...

- Sim Danna, e você sempre tentava me convencer que as suas bonequinhas são melhores, un.

- E minhas marionetes não são melhores mesmo? – Disse esboçando um sorriso.

"_Esse sorriso... Esta maneira de como ele fala das marionetes... Finalmente parece realmente o meu Dann!"_

- Ah, fala sério Danna, como essas barbies podem ser arte, un? Você fica colocando vestidinhos nelas, un... é estranho.

"_Não é mais algo tão estranho, na verdade, eu já me acostumei com isso. Mas eu senti a necessidade de falar, só para ver a reação dele, apenas para perceber que no fundo ele ainda é o meu danna, mesmo com tudo o que aconteceu."_

- Ahh... Eu já terminei, vamos, un?

- Claro. Mas você se importa de passar em uma loja comigo antes de ir para casa?

- Não, un... É aquela que vende coisas para suas bonequinhas meigas, un?

- Sim, é aquela que vende coisas para eu fazer as minhas marionetes.

"_Ta bom, esquece o que eu disse sobre o Danna estar diferente. Certo, ele está muito estranho com relação a mim, com alguns sorrisos bobos que ele está dando, mas essa 'coisa' que está na minha frente supera tudo"_

- Sasori, faz tempo que você não aparecia por aqui.

- Boa tarde Kankuro. Já chegaram os materiais que eu pedi da última vez?

"_Como o danna consegue conversar com aquela criatura normalmente? Tudo bem, eu já tinha vindo algumas vezes aqui com ele, mas nunca tinha visto __isso__. Como um homem, consegue andar por aí com a cara toda pintada, usando um vestido que com certeza as garotas consideram fofo? E quando digo isso, estou me referindo a um vestido preto cheio de lacinhos e rendas brancas, com direito uma gargantilha e um laço enorme na cabeça."_

- Estão nas estantes do fundo. Vai lá dar uma olhada. E quem é esse cara? Seu namorado ou coisa do tipo?

- Não, mas eu gostaria que fosse. – Mais um daqueles sorrisos bobos. – Vou ver o que preciso lá atrás.

"_Ótimo, isso conseguiu me deixar corado. E para melhorar, o Danna, me deixou sozinho com esse ser indefinido e que está me encarando..."_

- Hey, você é o Deidara certo? O Sasori já falou de você. Só vou te dar um conselho: ele pode parecer meio frio às vezes, mas... Na verdade é um garoto bem inocente.

"_Como é? Acho que não entendi isso muito bem."_

- Mesmo com esse jeito, ele tem muitos amigos. Mas quando o cara gosta de verdade de alguma pessoa, ele não consegue expressar o que sente...

- Kankuro, o que você estava falando para ele? – Disse o ruivo, aparecendo dos fundos da loja.

- Nada não. E então já decidiu?

- Sim, vou levar estes. Vamos Deidara?

"_Mesmo que a poção não tenha um efeito 'total' sobre Sasori-no-Danna, eu percebi que ele está me tratando melhor que o normal. Não sei por que, mas as vezes eu começo a pensar que eu não quero que essas duas semanas acabem..."_

* * *

yoo x3  
waa , aqui está um novo cap, mais comprido dessa vez 8D'  
muito obrigado a todos que enviaram reviews *-*  
continuem enviando \o\  
kissus, até o próximo cap n___n


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo dedicado a **reneev**. Por ser minha beta, e principalmente por ser meu melhor paiê 3

* * *

"_O efeito da poção dura duas semanas, e já faz dez dias desde que Sasori-no-Danna a tomou. Depois disso, os sentimentos dele vão voltar a ser como antes. Consegui suportar esta convivência com ele até agora, mas como vai ser depois que o efeito acabar?"_

"_Desde o incidente, se tornou normal para mim voltar da escola com o Danna, que nem agora. Como nos conhecemos desde quando éramos pequenos nunca tivemos problemas para falar um com o outro, mas agora parece que ele quer falar algo, mas não consegue. O que será que é?"._

- Deidara... Você tem algo para fazer no próximo sábado?

"_COMO É_? _Ele está me chamando para sair, ou é só impressão?"._

- Acho que não un, por que?

- É que vai ter uma exposição de um artista que eu gosto. Você pode ir comigo?

- Exposição? Acho que tudo bem, un!

"_O Danna realmente me chamou para sair. É muito estranho, essa poção mexeu mesmo com ele. Mas, de alguma maneira, eu fiquei feliz..."._

"_Como eu sou __**idiota**__. Provavelmente, não iremos a essa exposição juntos. Daqui a quatro dias o efeito acaba, e os sentimentos do Danna não vão mais girar em torno de mim. Isso faz com que a felicidade que eu estava sentindo vá embora. É melhor entrar em casa antes que ele perceba."_

"_Eu sou realmente um idiota. Pensei que estivesse triste por que em breve os sentimentos dele por mim iam sumir. Mas o que me deixa pior é lembrar que esses sentimentos são apenas uma farsa criada pela poção. 'Essas duas semanas servirão para você conquistá-lo, então quando o efeito da poção acabar, ele manterá os sentimentos de amor por você', me disse Tenten. Mas eu não sou nada mais que um amigo de infância para o Danna, não há maneira de que esses sentimentos continuem existindo"._

"_Droga. De todas as pessoas, por que isso tinha que acontecer comigo? Se eu tivesse recusado logo de cara, o Danna não beberia a porcaria da poção. Eu continuaria observando o Uchiha de longe, e...  
Não me apaixonaria pelo Akasuna"._

_

* * *

  
_

Capitulo **extremamente** curto e muita demora pra colocar aqui, eu sei, não me xinguem x___x'  
Mas é que se eu fosse escrever mais, eu já ía colocar o final, e não queria deixá-lo junto dessa parte da história (frescura.  
Maas eu coloco o resto logo, prometo u___u'  
De novo, honto ni arigato pelo povo que mandou os reviews!  
Continuem enviando õ//


End file.
